Unexpected
by PirateFanGurl
Summary: After leaving Bree, Aragorn and the Hobbits rescue a young girl from a goblin, gaining a new friend. She decides to come with them to Rivendell, but no one could imagine where this would lead. (i suck at summaries, story is actually much better, or wil
1. The Start of it All

Author's note: Hello! This is my first fanfics, so please don't kill me. Maiming and throwing random objects is acceptable though. Also feel free to review and criticize, and if I get something just completely screwed up, please feel free to tell me. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try as often as I can. Oh, and this picks up shortly after Aragorn meets the Hobbits in Bree. Shutting up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkein's characters, places, or events. I am just an obsessive fan girl. But I do happen to own any characters, places or events that did not happen in the books. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hurry. We need to make Amon Sul by nightfall tomorrow. "Aragorn called over his shoulder, looking back every now and then to make sure that the Halflings behind him were alright. "Easy for him to say, "grumbled Merry. The hobbits were having a difficult time keeping up with the ranger. They were also weary from the fact that they had missed out on second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, and supper. "Are we even sure we can trust him, Mr. Frodo" muttered Sam. "He says that he is a friend of Gandalf's and I believe him. And as I said before, we have no choice but to trust him."  
Said Ranger listened to the continuing conversation behind him. He supposed he couldn't blame them for being wary. To their eyes, he was but one of the tall folk, who had no proof but his word that he was a friend of Mithrandir. And it was either follow him and hope that he would not harm them, or stay and face the Nazgul, along with certain death . It was another three hours before night fell and Aragorn allowed them to rest, stopping inside the outskirts of a forest for cover. "We have made good time today, "he said. 'if we keep up this pace, we will arrive at Imladris far sooner than I had expected." "Imladris?" said Sam suspiciously. "I thought we was supposed to be headed to Rivendell." "Imladris is the name for Rivendell in the elve's own tongue, Master Gamgee" Aragorn replied as he set about to making a fire. "oh." Sam turned back to unpacking some food from his bag as the other hobbits wee doing the same. "how soon will we get there?" "Eager to see the elves, I take it?" The ranger smiled slightly as Sam nodded. "we should make it in four, maybe five days time."  
The small group kept talking, Aragorn sharing his knowledge of the elves as the hobbits listened in awe. They were just about to call it a night, when a scream rent through the air, accompanied by several loud crashes. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID TROLL!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
They all jumped hearing the noises come not too far from them. Aragorn jumped up, drawing his blade. "Stay here!" he said as he turned and slipped into the woods.  
"what should we do?" Pippin asked. "he told us to stay here!" Sam hissed  
"Since when have we ever listened to anyone?" Merry reasoned. "and plus, it sounds like someone out there is in trouble, and Strider might need help giving them help." Sam just blinked at this, and merry and Pippin ran off after Aragorn, shortly followed by Frodo. "Mr., Frodo, not you too?!" "They do have a point Sam, "he said , and then Sam was left standing alone. "...Oy! Don't leave me here alone!" he cried, as he hurried to catch up.  
  
Aragorn kept following the noises, hearing the yells and crashes become louder. He was also now able to hear a low, gravely voice in response to the other one. "No one steals me food from me, little thief, "it growled. "I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR STUPID FOOD, YA SON OF A BOILED TOAD!!" "I ain't no toad!" the deep voice growled back, apparently getting angrier. "No,. you're right, THAT WOULD BE AN INSULT TO TOADS, YOU FAT LUMP!! ...AHHHH!"  
Suddenly, Aragorn came upon the owners of the voices, and was slightly suprised by what he saw: A huge goblin, fat and extremely ugly, was holding what appeared to be a young human, a girl, judging by the frequency of the screams. "LEY GO OF ME, DAMNIT!" And a vulgar one by the sound of it. Despite the size of her foe, and the fact that she was being held upside down by the legs, she was putting up a fairly good fight. Aragorn saw a flash of silver in her hand and realized that she had a sword, which she had just stabbed into the goblin's hand. It cried out with a bloodcurdling howl, and released its grip on the girl who landed on her back. She got back up on her feet and charged at the creature, which resulted in her getting in a few good hits before the goblin hit out at her and sent her flying into a tree. 'Time for me to intervene,' Aragorn thought, and he bust into the clearing wielding his sword at the beast, sinking it into its side. The goblin bellowed and tried to swipe at Aragorn, but the ranger was too quick. Suddenly the hideous creature turned, distracted by the rocks that were suddenly being flung at it. Aragorn glanced to the side, and saw the four hobbits doing their best to distract the beast. He took the opportunity and jumped up on the goblin's back, sinking his sword up to the hilt in the creature's neck. It let out a sound even louder than the ones before, then fell crashing to the ground, it's blood already mixing with the dirt. Aragorn stood up and sheathed his blade. The hobbits walked cautiously around the fallen monster, as if it might come back alive. Aragorn looked around, suddenly remembering the girl.  
"Look around, "he called out, "there was a girl here, wounded." As soon as he called out, a yell from Pippin rang out. "I think I found her!" Sure enough the girl was laying on her side, almost halfway covered with blood, though if it was hers or the goblin's it was impossible to tell. Aragorn carefully picked her up, calling out "back to where we made camp." The hobbits followed after him, eager to leave the scene of carnage behind them.  
  
The quickly arrived at the fire, which was burning low. Aragorn told Sam to go and gather more wood which he quickly did. When the fire was burning brightly enough, they were able to get a look at the unconscious girl.  
She couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen at the most, judging by her height. She was slightly fair skinned, though she had the slightly darkened look of one who had spent many a day in the sun. It was almost impossible to distinguish her hair color, as it was so dirty and matted with blood, though it looked like it might be a light brown or dark blonde. Aragorn guessed that she was of the race of men, but there was something about her that made him wonder if she might have Elvish blood.  
"she's obviously got the spirit of a warrior, "he said aloud  
"How can you tell?" one of the hobbits questioned "look. she's still holding her blade." Sure enough, her sword was still clenched tight in her hand. It was a fine weapon too, an elven blade by the look of it. He reached down to take the blade from her hand, when suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be an odd silver blue, and Aragorn received a sound kick in the chest sending him flying back. She stood up now grabbing her weapon with both hands, ready to fight. "Hold on! We're not going to hurt you!" Aragorn held his hands up in a sign of truce. The girl glared at him for a moment, before looking at the four hobbits behind him. Then she suddenly sheathed her sword and plopped down on the ground. "Sorry about that, "she said, speaking as though nothing had happened. "I hope you can excuse my behavior but I think it's understandable, seeing as how I'm surrounded by men , when the last thing I remember is being threatened by a troll." "'ey!We're not men!" Pippin said, taking it as an insult. The girl looked at him a moment, before answering. "Ah, yes, please excuse me. I find myself surrounded by four Halflings, two of who appear to be hobbits of the shire, the other two appear to have Buckland blood in the, and one man, from the Gondor region I presume, who also seems to have the blood of the Dunedain((sorry if I spelled that wrong, don't have by book with me now)) in him. Am I right?" They all just stared at her. Sam was the first to speak. "how do you know that?" he said, awestruck. "Eh, I can read people easily, when it comes to their bloodline." She smiled. "oh, pardon me again. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Er-Aelin." "the Elvish words for alone and lake." Aragorn murmured. "Correct. Though I'm normally just called Aelin, "she said. Aragorn was bout to ask her something when a shrieking scream rent the night, causing all of them to jump, and the hobbits to shudder, though Frodo just looked in shock.  
"what was that?!" Aelin cried, looking around wildly. "Nazgul, "Aragorn answered as he kicked dirt over the fire, extinguishing it. "Grab your things, we must go. You may travel with us if you like." He said to Aelin. She just stared. "Nazgul? As in the Black Riders, the Nine? They're following you?!"  
"It wouldn't surprise me if there was more than that behind us."  
Everything was soon packed in record time, and the group of now five was on the move, running through the woods. Aelin stayed back a bit, keeping up the rear. "where are we headed to?" she asked the nearest person by her, which happened to be Sam. "we're a-headin' to Rivendell, miss Aelin," he panted out. "Rivendell..." she murmured. 'Well, that certainly is unexpected...what could a man and four hobbits be doing heading to Rivendell?' she thought. 'Well, I'll just have to find out.'  
  
Author's note:ooh, crappy little piece of work this is. We knows we could do better if we tries, but the precious calls and we must go. Plus, we is having writer's block form being angry after missing Johnny Depp today on the Today show.*grumble*stupid timer recorder not workin' right*grumble* I'll try to update soon. Oh, one last thing, this is not going to be an Aragorn/OC romance. I love Aragorn and Arwen too much to do that, and if this does turn out to be a romance, it's gonna be between an OC and a certain blonde elf... anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Author's note

Author's note: Thank you so much if you are reading this. You actually cared enough to go beyond the first chapter. Unfortunately, the second chapter isn't here yet, because I've reached a problem. I need someone who can speak FLUENT Elvish to translate some sentences for me.  
  
If no one reviews, I will delete this fic. Sorry, but I'm not going to continue it if I think that no one's reading it.  
  
Thanks for your time. 


End file.
